fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood of the Origin
In the Aeternum Cathedral was Jean Valjean the High Priest of Savar the highest God of the continent. Living in the city constructed as per the Holy Pact of Savar. During the initial start of the Aeternum and Ishgar War, Lorelei Faraday the High Priestess the highest religion position in the continent came to the cathedral. Lorelei never saw Jean, as a whole her authority was greater than his. However within the city Jean was equal to Lorelei's authority in regard to the city or its day-to-day functions. As she started walking on the grand hall of the cathedral she started to look around. "Jean, get out here!" Lorelei never was too patient. Jean, walking past the enormous obelisks that comprises the entire cathedral's support beams, carefully examines every square inch of the magnificent architectural design, as if to spot any errors of flaws, only to happily see that no such thing can be spotted by his experienced vision. Gently, with his hand, he caresses the walls of the building with the palm of his hand, as if to etch the very foundation into his mind, "beautiful isn't it? Said to be built on the backs of saints more than 1,000 years ago, not an once of sweat and blood is left unnoticed on these walls." Walking toward Lorelei, his every step echoed throughout the room, reverberating through the halls, rooms, and air, giving a sense of foreboding dread reaching up to her as he makes his way toward her; his very presence commanded great authority and respect, with his black cloak drifting through the air as he moves. "A true work of art, they say that when this very cathedral was completed, God himself expressed a sense of reverence to the works of man," coming face-to-face, inches away from her face, "and it is that very God that I ensure that these floors remain unstained by the unworthy." Lorelei was rolling her eyes. "Enough Jean, as I am sure you know why I am here. As the Walking Religion I am empowered with the rights to be the authority over all objects and places linked to any of our accepted religions. That includes the One's Blood. I know you have a vial of Aion's blood in this 10,000 year old temple. I want it, as a descendant of Aion it falls under the Holy Pact. Will you honor the High Priestess?" Lorelei couldn't just take it. While she had the power and right to take it. However within this city Jean could veto any of her commands. For within the city their rank was equal. "Aion's blood, the founding precursor to the family that built this nation, I don't think so." Jean begins to disrobe himself, exposing his well-built demeanor as he changes into his priest rope, consisting of him downing a white tunic and cloak with a Jewish white Kipa on top of his head. "Your only higher ranking than me in name only, if it ever came down to it, you'd never see an ounce of it so long as you lived, the difference between us lies more than simple names between us'' fixing the cap he is wearing, it lies perfectly situated at the top of his head, "however, I am willing to make an exception for you, if you can provide me a justified reason as to why you need access to such an item." Striding through the room with a gentle motion, Jean begins to light paschal candles around the main altar; enormous in stature, the large structure is shown depicting an type of "God" situated in the middle, and as if to demonstrate a deep sign of severance to the figure, he offers a prayer as he bows his knees before it, uttering words and orisons quietly to himself. "Did you not hear me? As one of his descendants he left his blood for his clan. I am distantly related to the Theós. Beside let me ask you a question. Why it's common and public knowledge this landmass is close spatially to the Holy Realm. Ever wonder how and why that is the case?" "It has peeked my interest multiple times as to why this region of the earth was closest to 'that' world," Jean nodded with a sense of curiosity. All of a sudden, the cathedral chapel began to play their orchestra; hymns coming from a beautiful maiden filled the air, bringing the the entire building alive as the soft sound of her voice echoed to every recess of the ancient edifice. "Tell me, what exactly is it that makes this place so much more special than any other place in Earth Land." Truth "I serve the goddess that gave herself to form this landmass, millions of years ago. Ages before even Savar came into being. She was a godly spirit in a sense, using her body as the both the cornerstone and catalyst she fused with a part of Earthland. It created this place. When she left Paradiso it left the spatial veil thinner. So between her own godly power infused into the continent and thinning the veil constantly is purifying the area of the continent. It was her will that this continent be a save haven for others. Demons as the natural enemies to gods weren't included and humans as they can be even more greedy and destructive than demons. However Savar made his Holy Pact with Aion. So the Great Will of the continent accepted it. Most get it wrong, the Holy Pact keeps the Great Will from sending wars, famine, pestilence, corrupt, and death when those not included in the pact sit on the throne. The Pact doesn't cause them. Only I know this, not even the God of Magic knows this. All he knows the goddess leaving Paradiso cause the thinning of the veil. I can commune with her is why I learned the truth." "A mortal vessel to house the will of the Goddess, huh, it's almost poetic. But why tell me this, I'm sure the old man could put better use of this information, even more so if it were Kladenets." "You are mistaken. She isn't inside of me like a God Soul. My Magic uses the Ley Lines with the Earth. That is how I discovered her. After years I could communicate with her. Now on to more important matters. I need his blood as according Aion's last wishes if war is brought to the continent by outside invaders it can be used. That one small vial of enriched Ethernano-Cell blood can turn the tied in this war. Now I ask you again, will you give it to me or do I need to discipline you like I do all my men?" Caressing his chin, Jean contemplated the information he was given, processing it all diligently in order to give his next answer. "Very well, if you want it, please, follow me," pulling a hidden mechanism installed at the base of the wall, a click resounds, opening up a trap door located behind the altar, leading down a staircase reaching, if not, several miles underground, completely pitch-black. He lights a torch, and the two of them make their way down. For the past half hour, an endless corridor extends before them, seemingly without an end; as seconds turned into minutes that eventually passed, what feels like more than 22 hours had passed since their excursion into the strange walkway, with the loss of stamina and magic energy doubling the further they they go. "You are indeed wise. A fool would cling to the power. It's why Savar made you his High Priest. I wouldn't want to use this recourse except, they have fighters in our league you, myself, and even the Irminsul. Aion is the strongest mage ever to live on this continent. Myths state that his strength would even surpass Irminsul according to descriptions of his deeds." Said as Lorelei and Jean approaches an altar. It pays to be smart, knowing when to pick your battles is one thing, but to recognize who's a friend from a foe is entirely another," after nearly an entire day of walking, the two come across an immense altar, shining a scarlet light that lit up the room as if blood itself was grossly smeared to every inch of the walls and floor. The source of said light was none other than an orb located at the very center, containing what appeared to be a red-like liquid encased inside. "Behold," screamed Jean, "the life-blood that founded this very nation more than 10,000 years ago: Aion's blood." "Yes this is it Jean. All the protections on this temple would have made it, annoying trying to find it. As Savar's Priest you have the right to know. I will bring Aion back to end this war in a second. You see he can release the second part of the Holy Pact. Aion alone can allow all of the Ethernano surrounding the continent, to drive out all wanted things from it. It's not his power it's Savar's who's sphere of influence is order. By invoking the pack all of this so called Alliance will be tossed into the sea. It will also make any magical creature on the continent come to the aid of Aion. It's a power far greater than Etherion. Plus Aion's own power is no less than equal to Irminsul's power if not surpassing him. When he awaken his power as a mage, many of the settlers thought he became a god." "Heheheh, I'd expect no less from someone with your caliber," extending his hand outward, the scarlet sphere containing the small mass of blood quickly arrived at his side, "I can understand wanting to bring him back to this current era to turn the tide of this war, but how exactly are you going to do it? The simple act of resurrecting a being of his caliber is no simple task, the energy alone would have to be no less than tremendous." Like the flow of nature, everything had a place or direction in which things flowed, death was one of them. The act of reversing this flow was difficult enough without worrying about completely bringing someone back from the other side with their sanity intact, let alone completely resurrecting a deceased being fully intact, for such an act would require a dutiful level of skill and tenacity to accomplish. "Oh, it's secret but I guess I can give you three hints. First I need biological tissue or fluid from the deceased. Second it involves my Enchantment skills. Third it involves knowing how the Land of the Dead and the Physical Realm works and what laws to keep and which to break." Lorelei couldn't give allow someone else to know how it truly works. "I have already said too much King Kladenets forbade me to explain it to anyone outside of the Nine not even former ones." "Such a tease, alright, I'll trust you to do what is necessary, in the meantime, I will remain beside king Kladenets side, I fear that powerful rivals will be making their way here," Jean hands her the blood sphere containing the blood to Aion, teleportating the two of them by opening a breach through space, effectively landing them at the cathedral's massive staircase outside the building. "Do what you need to do, I'll watch over the home front, have everything done soon."